Kurimuzo Furawa
' Kurimuzo Furawa', otherwise simply referred to as Kurimu or Kuri, is a young Mutant Mercenary originally hailing from the Mutant-paradise, Malunavis. After the city's destruction and the death of her mother, Kurimu moved to the desert-located town of Yaketyoniwa. A descendant of the infamous Rylo Clan of Mutants, who for the most part remain extinct, Kurimu is a brash and intelligent young woman who, due to her great feats and tenacity, has been nicknamed Second Coming of Shiva, as well as The Crimson Reaper due to her involvement in the Fall of Yaketyoniwa. Overview Kurimuzo is a brave and virtuous young girl who has endured the dangers and horrors of the Wasteland firsthand, and has been laid witness to many horrible events throughout her life. These incidents have only further shaped her into a strong willed and cunning Mercenary, who wishes to ultimately cut down the ruinous governments of the current era and usher in a utopia for humans and mutants alike. Possessing great skill and tenacity, Kurimu has fought numerous opponents, and stands head and shoulders above even most X-Grade Mercenaries for her prodigous use of ki, alongside her monstrous physical attributes and skill with the blade. Personality Immature, brash, yet intelligent and quick-witted, Kurimu has suffered through many tragedies. However, she remains strong and steadfast in her mindset. Kurimu is laid back and levelheaded when not under particular stress, as despite what many would assume knowing her past, she is rather optimistic - and is willing to give anyone a chance to prove themselves as one who can be trusted, or at the very least, tolerated. Past her somewhat aggressive nature, Kurimu is a kind soul who truly wants the best for the world at large, and is willing to go out of her way to help people. Though, this is only true for those she either does not know or others she does not like - as despite her kind heart, she has no tolerance for those she determines as evil or ill-willed. She is as forthcoming and arrogant as she is intelligent and cunning. Raised an assassin, Kurimu knows the ins and outs of combat, capable of holding her own against those even more powerful than her. She has vowed to only use her abilities to support her goals - which is to either shift her opponents to her side so that they may see her utopia, or, in worst case, eliminate potential threats to her envisioned future. She is blunt and does not mince words, and hates liars above all else. She views dishonest people with absolute disgust, as she feels as though lies and corrupt men are exactly what put the world into the disaster it is now. She has faced her own share of discrimination due to her mutant heritage, her father having routinely beat her mercilessly due to nothing but her blood. As a result, Kurimu knows firsthand the view that most humans would have of her as a mutant, and as such, tends to keep this heritage a secret. This is made easier since Kurimu is quite capable of passing along as a human, partially due to her hybrid nature. She detests those who would discriminate against mutants, but she does not necessarily hate humans themselves. She knows that humans have good and evil inside them just like all beings, and seems aware that there is no guarantee mutants would be any better if they were in the same position as humanity. Her trauma has manifested itself in a mild case of Multiple Personality Disorder. When angered, or, sometimes when even just mildly irritated, Kurimu turns volatile and violent. In particular, she becomes rather enraged and bloodlusted, seeking to join conflict, or, when there isn't any to partake in, incite it. This has led to destructive habits on her part, and she becomes far less distinguishing between friend and foe. This case of MPD has manifested itself as a separate entity within Kurimu's mental landscape, known only as the Dragon. "The Dragon" often whispers impure thoughts, be them sexual or violent, to Kurimu's psyche during her everyday life. "The Dragon" often has separate opinions on matters than Kurimu herself does, a majority of the time taking a far more cynical or realistic view. It can not be said that "The Dragon" takes over during combat, but rather, that Kurimu is more willing to heed it's desires when in such a scenario. Kurimu can be described as a high-functioning sociopath. She is extraordinarily arrogant, and views herself as a sort of stepping-stone between humans and mutants due to her hybrid heritage. This has only enforced her belief that she is the one destined to change the fate of the world, to bring the world into an era of prosperity and enlightenment. Kurimu, naturally, also views her combat capabilities as exceptional - and while not wrong, she often overexaggerates her abilities in order to scare off her adversaries. She looks down upon those who would dismiss her dream, citing them as ignorant and immediate enemy no. 1. Kurimu will walk through any individual or group to obtain her dream, but she is unwilling to submit to the idea of sacrificing innocents for her goals. She professes that such would be a contradiction, to wish of a world where the populace is safe at the cost of thousands of lives - a society carried on the blood of the old world. Background Skills, Abilities, and Techniques Kurimuzo is a nearly unrivaled beast when it comes to her combat capabilities, as both her training as an assassin and her mutant heritage have honed her into a monstrous combatant. She holds strength and speed rivaling even the most revered X-Grade Mercenaries, and has defeated quite a few in combat. Kurimu has practically mastered swordsmanship, wielding a demonic katana known as Akaishi, the Chaos Blade. Her ability is unmatched, as despite the sword being heavier than three adult men contrary to it's lithe looks, Kurimu is capable of wielding it flawlessly with one hand - and at speeds surpassing even some of the most proficient ki-users, as she was capable of keeping up with Tsukaori for an hour straight before eventually being overwhelmed by his rush of attacks. Her blade has supposedly been blessed by the Thunder God, and her skill is such that the War God has kept a careful eye on her. Kurimu, due to her heritage hailing from the Rylo Clan of Mutants, has astounding natural physical strength that stands head and shoulders above the strength of her peers, and she believes her speed is capable of outpacing any one of them. Her heritage has also granted her the knowledge and ability to manipulate blood, a secretive technique that has run through the veins of the Rylo for centuries even before their eventual genocide at the hand of the Sage of the East, Gwyndolyn. Physical Strength Kurimuzo has been blessed with physical capabilities far exceeding most ki users. This is a result of her bloodline and her abnormally large stores of energy. Without enhancement, Kurimu is capable of obliterating an apartment complex with a casual swing of her sword or just a punch. Her physical strength has been recounted several times by others, such as when, as part of her training as an assassin, was forced to wrestle a bull chimera into the ground - less she face exile. Her blade, Akaishi, weighs as much as three fully grown adult men, yet Kurimu is capable of lifting the blade one-handed and swinging it around like a toy. Utilizing bare minimum ki enhancement to her body, Kurimu is capable of cutting or punching through steel and condensed bone in a manner similar to cutting butter or punching through a sheet of paper, and she is able to lift medium-sized houses with relative ease. Her strikes often leave large, u-shaped crevasses dozens of meters long when left undefended against, effortlessly capable of ripping through concrete and steel. Well-placed punches and kicks from Kurimu often rupture or even destroy internal organs, shattering or even breaking through ki-enhanced bones flawlessly. Kurimu is quick to depend on her great strength, as well - leveraging it as an advantage as she is aware she outclasses most other opponents. She will often charge like a raging bull, an unstoppable force that presses on and pummels everything in it's way. Though not without tact or strategy, she is all too aware of the advantage posed by her raw power, and often utilizes it in conjunction with her multitude of other talents. Speed Capabilities Kurimu is above and beyond one of the fastest individuals in the Wasteland. Despite her use of heavy weaponry, Kurimu moves at astonishing speeds that leave most who witness in awe. She is capable of outspeeding most of her peers, and it is perhaps the only asset she relies on more feverishly than her physical strength. Her attacks with her katana, even while one-handed and without enhancement, are described as a fierce gale of power. Kurimu's speed is such that she was capable of keeping up with Tsukaori for a bit over an hour, though he eventually chose to stop holding back. Nonetheless, Tsukaori had compared her to the likes of Gwyn and even Artorias, but was ultimately referring to mainly potential, not genuine feats. Kurimuzo is fast enough to be capable of firing an arrow full-strength just to rush and catch it mid-flight, and her speed has even overwhelmed those with precognition, as predictions are only as good as what one's body can handle. Her hands have moved so fast that the opponent's body did not register it'd been hit until moments later when they were struck by an intense pain, and her speed is further enhanced by not only her normal ki-based physical enhancement, but also her Ki Burst and Eye of the Mind. Fortitude Outpacing both her grand strength and speed, Kurimu is most famed for her immense durability. As an assassin of the Furawa family, Kurimu trained in the art of "Rentai" (body of brick). This technique emphasizes an individual's poise and endurance, specifically in regards to one's damage threshold. Rentai has allowed Kurimu's bones to grow more dense than steel, and her skin is practically impenetrable by weapons without an enhancement of ki. It is made even more ridiculous by her ki-enhancement and Ki Burst, solidly edging her over opponents who may otherwise have her beat. With a body of steel, Kurimu stands above and beyond as one of the toughest individuals in the Wastes. However, if one should pierce past her skin, rentai, as stated before, focuses heavily on one's poise. Even should she be struck and injured, rentai assures she can remain just as straight and physically composed as possible. It focuses heavily on training one's equilibrium, so average organ ruptures or throwing off her center of gravity will not work to disorientate her as effectively as one may expect. Kurimu also has a skill, due to both her training and above-average durability, known as battle continuation. This ensures that even should Kurimuzo lose a limb, extremity, or suffer a grievous wound, she is capable still of fighting with heart and soul with terrifying efficiency. However, she is able to be put down should her heart or head be pierced, and it is unlikely she could withstand disembowelment. Kurimu can, however, withstand pierced lungs or a pierced stomach. Martial Prowess Kurimu is also knowledgeable in a multitude of martial arts, including Bajiquan and Jiu-Jitsu - both of which she uses to great effect. Bajiquan, or in Kurimu's case, Draconic Bajiquan, focuses on short-range "explosive" attacks, with a focus on elbow and shoulder strikes. All attacks are executed with short power, momentum gained from the acceleration from the waist to the limb rather than the swinging of one's fist to gather momentum. It is also characterized by it's Zhen Jiao, the charging step. This charging step focuses on quickly accelerating forward with a single step, firmly planting one's feet on the ground, and streamlining the momentum from the step to one's waist and through their limb. It is short range, focusing on quick-movements and powerful blows that greatly damage not only the external, but the internal as well. Draconic Bajiquan is simply referring to Kurimu's more aggressive stances and attacks, alongside her beastly physical superiority over others who practice the art. Kurimu was taught jiu jitsu in particular due to her inherently shorter stature, as heavier and larger opponents would inevitably pose a problem for her eventually, despite her great strength. Jiu jitsu focuses primarily on grappling techniques and bringing an opponent to the ground - where chokeholds and joint-locks can be utilized to dismantle them. To bring the opponent to the ground, there are a multitude of stances and pulls that can be utilized. Kurimu takes advantage of her small size to quickly snake around and pin opponents with her legs, also utilizing back mounts, which involve hooking an opponent's thighs with your legs and placing them in a chokehold. Kurimu is also a master at changing positions, utilizing sweeps and grapples to give her a more advantageous stance. Genius Level Intellect Despite her brash and aggressive nature, Kurimuzo is above and beyond one of the most naturally gifted thinkers in the Wasteland, especially among her peers. As an assassin, she has become a practical master of psychology - being able to read and determine an individual's state of mind from mere glances at their body language and the most minute changes in their facial features. Kurimu is able to discern and counter techniques nigh-flawlessly after seeing them once or even while they are in the midst of being executed. She is also capable of figuring one's intent clearly through complex analyzing of their tone, articulation, and/or diction. She is quite efficiently able to tell when the situation around her is not to her preference, and can even run complex scenarios and simulations in her head to detail the most efficient course of action. As an assassin, Kurimu has been taught a multitude of disciplines ranging far beyond the martial. These include philosophy, alchemy, chemistry, anatomy, history, and psychology. As such, she is deeply knowledgeable in a myriad of subjects and prides herself on being an "intellectual powerhouse." Kurimu is superhumanly capable of grasping the core of techniques and martial arts with minimal exposure, and her brain is constantly coming up with methods to counter an opponent's skills or abilities. Her intellect is potentially watered down however due to her hot-headed mindset, as she is more than capable of getting lost in the heat of battle or in her emotions to truly mold her rational thoughts into strategies. Mutations Shatterpoint '''- The most widely known capability of Kurimu, Shatterpoint allows Kurimu to view stress lines on any object, individual, or energy itself. These lines, highlighted in her vibrant crimson, all eventually lead to the weakest structural point on whatever she's viewing. This ability allows Kurimu to react properly to any situation - always aware of the area she needs to strike and prioritize. This ability, of course, makes it easy for Kurimu to utilize many of her other skills. With extended usage on an opponent, she is outright capable of seeing the very flaws and imperfections in an enemy's fighting style. This extension allows Kurimu to adjust her own technique accordingly - planning deliberately when to strike. She is pinpoint in her accuracy, able to rationalize the best course of action to take - whether to keep up with an onslaught, or pull back from her usual style for the long-haul. '''Shiva's Blood - Shiva's Blood is simply used to refer to the form her ki takes shape. The King of Mutants, Shiva, was an all-powerful entity who ruled the largest empire in history after Cataclysm. As the inheritor of his bloodline, the antithesis to all creation, Kurimu's ki takes the form of a vermilion substance simply referred to as Shiva's Blood, or, the Blood of Shiva - a Mutation that has not occurred in her family for hundreds of years. Shiva's Blood is inherently destructive, and specifically targets the molecular structure in objects, as well as the living souls of sentient beings. Able to be output whenever she pleases in a variety of ways, Shiva's Blood is the perfect compliment to her Shatterpoint. When used in conjunction, Kurimu can apply her energy to the identified Shatterpoint on a being or object, dealing ridiculous amounts of damage to whatever she's attacking. With a quality of "break," Kurimu most often utilizes her blood by outputting it into energy through her blade. Delivering raw bursts of scarlet-hued death with a swing of her blade, Kurimu is the perfect opposition to just about all Mercenaries - the antithesis to their very lives. Lifedrain - Kurimu's mother, coming from a family who had at one point been intrinsically related to the Abyss, developed a Mutation known as Lifedrain - also known as the Anti-Life Equation. Kurimu's connection to the Abyss allows her to rapidly, consciously or not, drain the life from her surroundings. Feeding into her ki stores, Lifedrain at it's full potential can ensure Kurimu stays standing and combat ready indefinitely. When focused and used with intent, Kurimu is capable of directly draining the energy from another individual in particular. Most effective with established physical contact, she can sap the soul from a replete saint with little to no difficulty. This has earned her the title of Darkwraith - an insatiable, hunger-defined killer with no love for life. When taking damage, Kurimu's aura specifically absorbs energy - whether it's kinetic, thermal, ki-based, etc. Capable of channeling her aura through his blade in order to accomplish this more effectively without directly taking damage, Kurimu can project the energy directly or store it up and utilize it as fuel to boost her physical capabilities - a core trait of her Shiva's Rage. Eye of the Mind Kurimuzo has been blessed with a sort of sixth sense - which has both came naturally to her and has been honed through rigorous training and life-threatening situations. It is her Eye of the Mind, a skill that allows her to sense both intent and danger, though it has wandered off close to precognition, a nigh-infallible instinct that assures victory. Eye of the Mind allows Kurimu to instantly gather the ill-intentions of an opponent, which she is then able to use and strategize about the correct next course of action. It goes beyond simple intent reading, however, as Eye of the Mind quite famously allows her to gather and predict the opponent's next move, through an accelerated detection of their muscle movements, body language, and facial expression. Kurimu is immediately capable of determining if the situation is dangerous or not, and her Eye of the Mind warns her if an opponent is out of her league in either skill or raw ability. It is practically impossible to catch Kurimu off guard, as she can immediately tell the presence of someone within twenty meters to her. Eye of the Mind also mentally shows her, or rather, compels her to the correct path of action, and is not only capable of warning her, but outright forcing her to move out of the way of a dangerous attack or ambush. This skill also allows for the prediction of trajectory, which enables her to avoid firearms if it is necessary. Kurimu is still an aggressive, heated sort, so she is more than capable, and has demonstrated so multiple times, of ignoring her instinct in favor of either a separate approach or an outburst of anger. Tranquil Quietus Another art passed down among assassins of the Furawa family, Tranquil Quietus, unlike Fool's Beckon, does not manipulate the opponent's senses but rather outright alters the user's physical appearance. At it's highest potential, it can be used to shape shift, making the user appear as someone else, but Kurimu is not knowledgeable enough to do this. Instead, Kurimu is effectively able to mask both her ki signature and quiet her footsteps. This allows her to emphasize both ambush and escape tactics, and her small frame makes it easier for her to hide her physical form. Akaishi, the Chaos Blade Rage of Shiva: Vermilion Bloodlust Either during a near-death experience, intense emotional outpour, or under a crimson moon in the sky, Kurimu can reach a state of being simply referred to as Shiva's Rage, or Vermilion Bloodlust. If any of these three conditions are meant, Kurimu's eyes turn a vibrant, overwhelming shade of scarlet - the same tint of red as her produced Shiva's Blood. Channeling the entirety of her Cursed Seal of Shiva for a limited time, Kurimu is thrown into a rage unlike any scene before. With unstoppable bloodlust, her wounds knit themselves back together - crimson stitches piercing and twisting bones back into position, forcing skin to reconnect. All of her senses are boosted to ridiculous degrees, blackened horns sprouting from her forehead. She can see an individual's soul, grant tangible, physical shape to her Blood of Shiva, summon crimson, horned skeletal creatures from the ground that do her bidding, cast powerful illusions, and summon crimson flame that will only go out when the sun shines above. Her Lifedrain gets a considerable boost in range, able of directly sapping life from individuals within a certain radius. She can produce her Shiva's Blood en masse, and her vulnerability to pain is increased ten-fold. This forces Kurimu into a continuous state of rage, her bloodlust made absolute. Kurimu's aura expands to a three-meter radius around her body, and she can unleash her Shiva's Blood in powerful waves that drain and obliterate the life surrounding her. Kurimu is not invulnerable in this state, however, as a decapitation or enough raw damage to kill is still a viable option. She loses much rationalization, however, and while the individual who forced her into this state (in the case of near-death or intense emotional outpour) is the priority target, friends and foes are essentially the same to her - prey. Trivia *Kurimu's full name, Kurimuzo Furawa, roughly translates to "Crimson Flower" in Japanese. *Kurimu's appearance is based off of Shiki Ryougi from the Kara no Kyoukai series of movies. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Characters Category:Lookout X Category:Humans Category:Mutants